


Cerulean Scales and Amber Eyes

by MysteriousWriter743



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Brothers learning to be brothers again, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Forgiveness, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Is this how tagging works???, Jesse is Gabe's adopted son, M/M, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Reconciliation, Sibling Bonding, Spells & Enchantments, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousWriter743/pseuds/MysteriousWriter743
Summary: The dragon circled him in a ring of swirling blue, dark eyes glaring down at him. "You know the legends about the dragon in this forest?"Jesse's throat had closed up in awe. He could do nothing but nod. "And yet," continued the dragon, "you decided to enter anyway."Another nod, and a cruel sneer twisted the dragon's mouth. "Foolish man, are you not afraid?"Pausing, Jesse considered his answer.





	Cerulean Scales and Amber Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So...it has been a while since I posted anything on here. Not really because I didn't want to, but because school is going to take my soul long before the devil does (or whatever evil entity you believe exists in this world). 
> 
> This idea has been in the making for a while because the Overwatch fandom dragged me in so quickly I almost don't remember it happening, and I have been obsessed with Beauty and the Beast for the majority of my life. Honestly, it really shouldn't surprise anyone that I would eventually find a way to bring these two fandoms together. Welcome to the madhouse of my writing mind!
> 
> Updates will happen as they happen, please be patient with me. As I said, school is slowing drawing my soul out of my body. Kudos, reviews, positive comments, and constructive criticism will be received with unending amounts of joy!

There is a legend, one so old hardly anyone can truly remember how it came to be told, about the old castle that sits on the highest hill at the foot of the mountains. The legend says that a great family once ruled from there and the village was part of the small kingdom they presided over. More than that, this family was said to have been blessed by spirit dragons, who would come to the family in times when their need was greatest.

The king and queen had two sons; so close and bonded were these boys that it was unlikely to see one without the other. The spirit dragons deemed the brothers worthy and blessed them with their presence. To the younger, the green dragon of swiftness lent her aid and blessed his sword; to the elder, the twin blue dragons of the wind and storm blessed his bow. With the help of the dragons, the brothers protected their people and led them into years of peace and prosperity. They grew up to be handsome and intelligent young men, poised and prepared for the kingdom to pass into the hands of the elder brother, with the younger as his trusted council, when their father could no longer rule.

But darkness was growing in the land, unbeknownst to the brothers and their parents. The council of advisers who had been with the family for years, grew tired of the scraps of power that were given to them. They wanted spirit dragons of their own and planned to act once the old king was dead, and his young son took his place. They would turn him against his brother, break both of them down, and take the dragons for their own.

And so it came to pass that the council of advisers whispered poison into the ears of the older brother when he became king, quickly forcing the younger brother from his side. When he saw what plots the council was enacting against the crown, the younger brother pleaded with his king to see reason; but seeing that it did no good, the younger brother resolved to leave the kingdom and start anew, far away from the man who had once been his brother. He encountered a traveling monk and a woman who was said to have been touched by something divine. They encouraged him to return to his kingdom and his brother, for surely he was more highly valued in his brother’s heart than the evil mutterings of his council.

None of them anticipated how wrong they would be.

Upon returning home, the younger brother was arrested and taken to the castle in chains. Upon demanding to see his brother, he was told he was accused of treason for plotting to assassinate his brother. Shocked and betrayed, the younger brother was led to the training dojo, where his brother waited with a sword. Unwilling to meet his end, the younger brother escaped from his guards and grabbed a sword of his own. With a cruel smirk on the face of the elder brother, the battle of dragons began.

Some accounts of the story say the battle lasted hours, others say months as the brothers chased each other through their kingdom and into lands unknown, destroying everything in their wake. The ending stays the same, no matter the telling: eventually, the younger brother threw down his sword, refusing to fight — the love he held for his brother was too strong to ever think of harming him. Still, the elder brother was consumed by rage and held enthralled by the evil makings of his council. He struck down his brother with a viciousness that cannot truly be described.

Only after he returned to his home did he see the truth of this brother’s words.

The elders expected them to kill each other and then they could take the spirit dragons. Their surprise at finding the elder brother alive, covered in blood, revealed their true intentions. Without mercy, the elder brother slaughtered every last one of them allowing his rage and grief to consume him. He transformed into a dragon, roaring and snarling, ripping and destroying, until his grief was spent for the moment and he slept for ten days.

When he awoke, the dragon’s form would not relinquish itself from his body. So deep was the elder’s sorrow that he allowed the dragon to take hold of him during his fight. Retreating to his castle and locking himself away, the dragon gave himself over to his grief and pain, leaving the kingdom to fail. At first, he tried to search for a way to bring his true body back, but he found nothing. Eventually, he gave up his quest to find the end of his curse. He deserved this punishment and more for all he had done.

It is said those who tread too close to the castle are devoured by the dragon or the forest that surrounds the castle will drive them mad with grief and rage. The only one who can enter the castle is a warrior with a pure and true heart, who will vanquish the dragon and all the grief he carries through the land.

Those who believe in this legend are still waiting for the warrior to come…

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, we love prologues in this fanficiton household! Hope you had an enjoyable time reading. Please, please, please leave me some kudos or a review (I would prefer both because it provides me with so much more motivation and validation). 
> 
> Updates will come as soon as my writer's block abates and school decides to let me live my life.
> 
> UPDATE 10/19/2018: I know it's been a really long while and I will apologize in advance because it's going to be an even longer wait than I expected. Recently, my computer died very unexpectedly and I was forced to get a new computer. I attempted to have all the data from my old computer recovered, but very little was able to be recovered. This includes all the documents I was working on for this story. My research, my ideas, my outlines, everything --- it's gone. This basically means I must start from scratch. As I said, this was very unexpected and I am working as fast as I can to get things up and running again. I'm so sorry that you've all been waiting so long for a new chapter.


End file.
